goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
The William and Catherine Show
The William and Catherine Show is a British animated TV show that airs on HTV West. Plot The show revolves around best friends William Mayor and Catherine Lawrance, who both run a detention center called Naughty Peoples Home in Bristol. In 1990, William and Catherine appeared on The Crystal Maze Kids Christmas Special 1. Characters The Owners *'William Mayor': His character is stickman. He has dark red skin (#CC0000), green eyes (#00CC00) and a white mouth (#FFFFFF). He has a blue (#00CCFF) handheld phone. When he was 11 years old, he appeared on The Crystal Maze Kids Christmas Special 1990. He is voiced by Duncan. *'Catherine Lawrance': Her character is stick girl. She has yellow skin (#FFFF00), dark red eyes (#CC0000) and a dark pink mouth (#FF3399). She has an orange (#FF6600) handheld phone. When she was 10 years old, she appeared on The Crystal Maze Kids Christmas Special 1990. She is voiced by Catherine. The Smart Alecks who have been taken there Introduced in Series 1 *'Amos Slade' (from Disney's The Fox and the Hound): He is voiced by Dallas *'Silver Spoon' (from My Little Pony) *'Oswald' (from Oswald): He is voiced by Young Guy *'Henry' (from Oswald): He is voiced by Diesel *'Daisy' (from Oswald): She is voiced by Princess *'Johnny' (from Oswald): He is voiced by Steven *'Egbert' (from Oswald) He is voiced by Simon *'Leo' (from Oswald) He is voiced by Brian *'Oink' (from Timbuctoo): He is voiced by Brian *'Roscoe' (from Disney's Oliver and Company): He is voiced by Diesel *'DeSoto' (from Disney's Oliver and Company): He is voiced by Dallas *'Mark Smith' (from Supernanny Fanon Season 31): He is voiced by Eric *'Clark Smith' (from Supernanny Fanon Season 31): He is voiced by Brian *'Habiki Futsokarai' (from Supernanny Fanon Season 19): He is voiced by Show *'Haben Futsokarai' (from Supernanny Fanon Season 19): He is voiced by Show *'Lisa Phillips' (from Supernanny Fanon Season 30): She is voiced by Jennifer *'Amanda Phillips' (from Supernanny Fanon Season 30): She is voiced by Susan *'Wendy Phillips' (from Supernanny Fanon Season 30): She is voiced by Kimberly *'Nicholas Colliant' (from Supernanny Fanon Season 2): He is voiced by Eric *'Mushi Sanban' (from Codename: Kids Next Door): She is voiced by Ivy *'Bartholomew' (from Disney's The Great Mouse Detective): He is voiced by Simon *'David Smith': He is voiced by David Introduced in Series 2 *'Smithy' (from Super Mario) William and Catherine's Friends *'Johnny Ball' (host of Think of a Number) *'Margot the Ballet Slipper' (from The Shoe People): She is voiced by Millie *'PC Selby' (from Postman Pat): He is voiced by Lawrence *'Vicky James' (from Knightmare Season 4): She is one of the assistants in William and Catherine's Naughty People's Home *'Robert Coates' (aka RobertCoatesAnimations): He is voiced by Young Guy *'Neil Buchanan' (host of Finders Keepers & Art Attack) *'Andi Peters' (host of Children's BBC) *'Dominic Lawrance' (Catherine's brother): He is voiced by Simon *'Graeme Mullin' (as Ronan Keating in Stars in Their Eyes: Kids 2004): He is voiced by Brian *'Dawn Bowden' (from Rainbow): She is voiced by Bridget *'Erika Dawson': She is voiced by Julie *'Eric Gavin': He is voiced by Eric *'Ian' (Catherine's son) Regular Episodes Series 1 Planned Episodes which have yet to be added to seasons Amos Slade Escapes from Naughty Peoples Home - Amos Slade decides to run away from the Naughty People's Home to see The Rescuers Down Under at the cinema. But will he get caught? Oink Misbehaves at the Movies - Oink the Pig wants to watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but William and Catherine force him to watch Home Alone. William and Catherine's Troublemakers Misbehave on Their Trip - William and Catherine take the smart alecks to the Asterix Theme Park in Paris, France. David Smith Gets Grounded for Life Lisa and Amos Get Into Deep Trouble Henry Spills William's Coke Johnny Misbehaves at Domino's Pizza - Johnny wants KFC, but William and Catherine force him to eat Domino's Pizza. Crossover Episodes Meet the Sensational Six - William and Catherine and their friends Michael, Christine, John and Deborah introduce themselves. Trailers The William and Catherine Show - Series 1 Teaser Trailer The William and Catherine Show - Series 2 Teaser Trailer Deleted Scenes The William and Catherine Show - Series 1 Deleted Scenes Category:TV shows